1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relates to a valve actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a valve actuator that drives opening and closing of a so-called poppet valve has been generally known. Related techniques are illustrated in Japanese Patent No. 5600760 (PTL 1).
A valve actuator described in PTL 1 uses an electric motor as a drive source, and converts rotational movement made by the electric motor into linear movement by using a ball screw to operate a valve plug of a poppet valve at a constant speed with a constant force independently of the stroke.